Schwestern in der Karibik
by Silithiel
Summary: Drei Schwestern finden sich in der Karibik wieder...altes Muster, das sich immer wieder bewährt. R&R! BEENDET!
1. Eins

**Schwestern in der Karibik**

Nina freut sich, denn heute darf sie zur Feier des Tages, es ist ihr 16. Geburtstag, mit ihren Schwestern in die Spätvorstellung ihres Lieblingsfilmes, Fluch der Karibik, gehen.

Draußen ist es schon dunkel, und das Kino ist ziemlich leer. In dem Saal, in den sie müssen, ist überhaupt niemand, auch nicht, als die Werbung schon anfängt. Die drei freuen sich und gehen in die aller erste Reihe. Der Film fängt an und geht schnell um, wie immer. Doch diesmal bleiben sie am Abspann sitzen, um die Szene, die danach kommt, wo der Affe noch eine Münze klaut, zu sehen.

Plötzlich gibt es ein lautes Zischen und alles wird dunkel. Sie können nichts mehr sehen, und es kommt auch kein einziges Geräusch an ihre Ohren. Sie bleiben in ihren Sitzen sitzen, aber als nach ein paar Minuten das Licht immer noch nicht angegangen ist, kriegen sie langsam Panik und beraten, was sie machen sollen.

Doch bevor sie etwas machen können, sehen sie plötzlich etwas Weißes in der Luft!

"Rauch! Es brennt!" Schreit Karolin, doch da sind sie schon von dem Rauch eingehüllt und merken, dass es kein Rauch sein kann, denn Rauch würde ihnen die Luft nehmen. Es fühlt sich fast an wie Nebel. Alles dreht sich vor ihren Augen, soweit sich überhaupt etwas drehen kann.

**o**

Als Nina aufwacht, weiß sie nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, oder was passiert ist. Sie ruft nach ihren Schwestern, doch dann fällt ihr auf, dass sie gar nicht mehr im Kino ist, sondern auf dem Boden vor einer Bar liegt. Sie steht auf und guckt sich um.

Alles sieht so alt aus, als wäre sie im letzten Jahrhundert. Jemand kommt aus der Bar. Es ist ein Betrunkener, und mit Betrunkenen will sie nichts zu tun haben, also dreht sie sich um und will weggehen, und rennt in jemanden rein. Fast wär sie umgekippt, doch der Mann mit den blonden Haaren hält sie fest und sagt:

"Hoppala! Wer hats denn da so eilig? Du solltest besser aufpassen in dieser Gegend!"

Er lächelt und geht weiter. Nina denkt "Der kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor! Wer war das bloß?"

Dann fällts ihr siedend heiß ein: "Ui! Das Krögerchen! Wie kann das denn sein!"

Sie rennt ihm hinterher, aber ruft nicht, weil sie sich ja auch irren kann. Als sie um die Ecke kommt, sieht sie ihn in eine Tür reingehen. Sie geht auch rein, da nicht abgeschlossen ist und sieht, wie Krögerchen etwas mit einem Mann bespricht, den sie nicht sehen kann, da er ihn verdeckt. Doch als sie sich umsieht, stutzt sie schon wieder. Hier sieht es aus wie in der Schmiede in "Fluch der Karibik"!

Ganz in ihren Gedanken rennt jemand in sie rein. Sie fällt diesmal ganz auf den Boden und hört eine bekannte Stimme sagen:

"Hoppala! Du schon wieder! Wohnst du hier? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen!"

Krögerchen hilft ihr auf und sie klopft sich erst mal ihre Kleider sauber. Als sie hochguckt, sieht sie nur noch den Mann von hinten arbeiten. Krögerchen ist weg. Sie geht vor die Tür, aber sie sieht ihn nicht.

Hinter ihr hat der Mann sie bemerkt und sagt: "Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes? Oder was macht ein Mädchen wie du an einem Ort wie diesem?" Sie dreht sich um und sieht etwas, was ihr den Atem raubt. Aber nicht vor Schock, denn sie blickt in die Augen von...Will Turner!

**o**

Als Karolin aufwacht, ist ihr immer noch schwindelig, doch dann merkt sie, dass sich der Boden bewegt. Sie steht auf und wundert sich, weil sie auf einem Schiff ist. Sie geht an den Rand und guckt aufs Wasser. Plötzlich hört sie ein Klicken, und als sie sich umdreht, sieht sie in den Lauf einer Pistole und hört eine raue Stimme sagen:

"Hey! Ich weiß nicht, wie du hier her kommst, aber du wirst nicht mehr lange hier bleiben!"

Sie erinnert sich an den Film, den sie gerade gesehen hat und sagt: "Parley!" und hofft, dass es wirkt.

Es scheint so, denn der Pirat guckt genervt und meckert: "Wer hat sich nur diesen Scheiß ausgedacht!"

Er steckt die Pistole ein und packt sie am Arm, hinter sich her zerrend. Im Inneren des Schiffes wirft er sie vor die Füße seines Kapitäns. Schnell erklärt er ihm, wo er sie gefunden hat.

Der Kapitän lacht und sagt: "Wir werden sie schon los, wenn wir an Land sind! Solange soll sie in der Brigg bleiben!" Karolin ist wütend, weil sie schlecht behandelt wird, und wirft ihm an den Kopf, während er sich eine Banane schält:

"Ich hoffe, die Banane bleibt euch im Hals stecken!" und aus lauter Gewohnheit noch: "Barbossa!"

Der Kapitän hält inne und guckt verwirrt. Dann sagt er: "Woher kennst du meinen Bruder? Ich, Hokerbossa, habe mir geschworen, ihn zu rächen!"

Karolin sagt schnell und verwundert: "Ach, äh...hab mal von ihm gehört!"

Hockerbossa grunzt und befielt seinen Männern, sie ins Gefängnis zu werfen. Auf dem Weg überlegt sie, wie es sein kann, dass sie hier Barbossas Bruder getroffen hat. Schließlich gibt es ihn gar nicht. Andererseits dürfte sie auch gar nicht hier sein, denn war sie nicht gerade noch im Kino? Als sie in die Brigg geworfen wird, verkriecht sie sich in eine Ecke und sagt nichts mehr. Die Piraten gehen und sie bleibt alleine zurück..

**o**

Rebecca wacht von lautem Lärm und Gestank auf. Um sie herum herrscht buntes Treiben, aber sie merkt schnell, dass es alles Betrunkene sind, und wundert sich, wo sie gelandet ist.

Sie steht auf und läuft orientierungslos in eine Richtung, wird aber sehr oft von den Betrunkenen umgerannt oder mit Alkohol zugeschüttet. Plötzlich weht ein leichter Wind ihr ins Gesicht und sie sieht in der Ferne die Docks. Sie rennt jetzt dahin um zum Meer zu gelangen, denn frische Luft kann sie wirklich gebrauchen.

An den Docks atmet sie erleichtert ein und guckt sich um. Da sitzt ein Mann. Betrunken oder nicht betrunken, das ist hier die Frage. Er steht auf und läuft in leichten Schlangenlinien auf sie zu, wirbelt dabei seine Pistole durch die Luft. Sie bemerkt, dass er so aussieht wie der eine aus "Irgendwann in Mexiko".

Er richtet seine Pistole auf sie und sagt: "Du stehst El Mariachi im Weg, Baby!"

Sie merkt, wie jemand hinter ihr hertorkelt und sich vor die Pistole stellt und sagt:

"Das ist aber nicht sehr nett, Freundchen, savvy?"

Eine Wolke Rum steigt ihr in die Nase, und gleichzeitig erkennt sie, wer da vor ihr steht. Vor lauter Aufregung fällt sie wieder in Ohnmacht.

Dadurch wird er abgelenkt, und El Mariachi wirft eine Rauchbombe auf den Boden, aber sie raucht nicht.

"Ups" sagt er, will sie aufheben, aber als er sich bückt schubst ihn Captain Jack Sparrow ins Wasser. In dem Moment platzt die Rauchbombe und El Mariachi ist endgültig weggetreten und wird von der Strömung mitgerissen.

Rebecca setzt sich hin und hört ein Platschen, als würde etwas schweres ins Wasser fallen. Jack hilft ihr auf und sagt: "Du riechst aber gut! Irgendwie so nach...Rum!"

"Äh, danke! Und auch Danke für die Rettung!"

"Jederzeit wieder!"

Da die Sonne gerade untergeht, sagt sie: "Kennst du dich hier aus? Weißt du, wo ich übernachten könnte?" Er guckt sich um und sagt: "Na, unten am Strand! Komm, ich zeig dir den Platz, wo ich immer schlafe!" Und sie gehen zusammen der untergehenden Sonne entgegen zum Strand.


	2. Zwei

Nina bleiben die Worte im Hals stecken, als sie Will in die Augen starrt.

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verunsichert habe, aber normalerweise krieg ich nicht Besuch von so hübschen, jungen Mädchen!"

Sie fasst sich und stottert: "Ich...bin fremd hier. Ich suche eine Bleibe und angemessene Kleidung." Will guckt sich ihre Kleidung an und sagt: "Stimmt! Warum hast du eine Hose an? Na ja, ich hab noch Frauenkleidung von Elizabeth hier! Wird dir bestimmt passen!"

Bei Erwähnung von Elizabeth Namen wird sie ganz bedrückt und sagt eher zu sich: "Elizabeth!" Will fasst das als Frage auf und sagt: "Meine ehemalige Frau! Komm rein und schließ die Tür, ich hol eben die Sachen!"

Das tut sie freudig, denn wie oft hat man schon die Gelegenheit, von Will Turner eingekleidet zu werden. Allerdings fragt sie sich, wieso Elizabeth nur seine ehemalige Frau ist. Er kommt wieder, gibt ihr ein cremefarbenes Kleid und sagt:

"Hier. Zieh es an, ich dreh mich um, Ehrenwort." Er dreht sich um und sagt: "Sag Bescheid wenn du fertig bist!" Da sie ihm glaubt und er ein Gentleman ist, zieht sie sich schnell um.

Plötzlich hört sie ihren Magen knurren und sagt: "Fertig!" Er dreht sich um und hat ihr Magenknurren anscheinend auch gehört, denn er sagt: "Ich habe noch was vom Mittagessen über, möchtest du was essen?" Sie ist überrascht und sagt:

"Wenn es denn keine Umstände macht..."

"Aber nicht doch!" ruft Will und fitscht die Treppe hoch. "Komm nach oben, in die Küche!" Nina ist noch ganz verwirrt von dem, was ihr gerade zustößt und geht hoch. In der spärlich eingerichteten Küche hantiert er rum, und sie setzt sich an den Tisch. Er stellt einen Teller vor sie und setzt sich ihr gegenüber. Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigsam gegessen hat, fängt sie eine Unterhaltung an und erfährt, dass Elizabeth doch Norrington geheiratet hat, weil sie gemerkt hat, dass sie in doch liebt.

Die Schmiede gehört jetzt Will, denn Mr. Brown ist an Alkoholvergiftung gestorben. Dann meint Will plötzlich: "Warum hattest du eigentlich eine Hose an? Bist du ein Pirat?"

"Öhm, nein, da wo ich herkomme, tragen Mädchen Hosen!" Dann erzählt sie ihm, dass sie einfach auf der Strasse aufgewacht ist und nicht weiß, wie sie wieder nach Hause kommt, und dass ihre Schwestern auch hier irgendwo rumlaufen müssten. Später überlässt er ihr sein Bett und schläft selber auf dem Boden. Nina fragt sich, wie es morgen wohl weitergeht, denn sie hat Heimweh, will ihre Schwestern finden und weiß auch gar nicht, ob sie Will noch länger belästigen kann.

**o**

Karolin muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn sie wird von lautem Poltern wach und sieht, dass in der Brigg ihr gegenüber ein neuer Gefangener sitzt. Er stöhnt und reibt sich den Kopf und brabbelt vor sich hin: "Meine schönen Waffen! Noch so gut wie neu!"

Sie sagt: "Wohl nicht sehr viel Glück gehabt, was?" Erst jetzt bemerkt er sie und sagt: "El Mariachi hat immer Glück! Hatte nur einen kleinen Ausrutscher!"

Die nächsten paar Stunden unterhalten sie sich über die Piraten, und wie sie sich befreien könnten. Irgendwann kommt Hockerbossa und sagt: "Ich hatte eigentlich vor, euch beide an Land loszuwerden, aber jetzt ist mir eine viel bessere Idee eingefallen. Ihr werdet das Deck putzen!"

Hinter ihm kommen zwei dreckige Piraten und schließen die Türen auf, um beide nach oben zu bringen. Sie werden gezwungen, das Deck zu putzen, während Hockerbossa sich eine Banane schält. Karolin bemerkt, dass sie sich Land nähern. Sie belauscht ihre beiden Wächter, als sie sich unbeobachtet fühlen.

1: "Da! Wir nähern uns Port Royal! Mal sehen, ob wir den Welpen finden!"

2: "Aye! Ich glaube, Hockerbossa würde nicht ohne ihn aufbrechen!"

Sie sagt leise zu El Mariachi: "Hey, wir können flüchten, wenn wir an Land sind!"

El Mariachi antwortet: "Ich habe eine gute Idee! Wir können flüchten, wenn wir anlegen!" Karolin verdreht die Augen und ist froh, dass sie ihn bald los wird. Nach einer halben Stunde sind die Piraten alle von Board, nur ihre beiden Wächter sind noch da. El Mariachi schleicht sie von hinten an und schlägt beide k.o.

Dann springen sie von Board und schwimmen zum Strand, von wo aus sie in die Stadt rennen. Karolin rennt einfach El Mariachi hinterher, weil sie keine Ahnung hat, wo sie ist, und wo sie hinsoll. Da El Mariachi anscheinend auch keine Ahnung hat, rennt er einfach in eine Schmiede rein. Dort arbeitet ein Mann, und El Mariachi fragt ihn nach Waffen. Karolin erkennt in dem Mann Will Turner und wundert sich noch mehr. Erst Barbossas Bruder und dann Will Turner? Kann es eventuell sein, dass sie im Film gefangen ist? Aber wo sind dann ihre Schwestern?

**o**

Rebecca wird von Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht wach und da sie am Strand liegt, fällt ihr auch direkt der gestrige Abend ein. Sie dreht sich um und sieht einen schlafenden Jack Sparrow. Sie setzt sich auf und will gehen, da sagt er: "Holst du uns Frühstück?"

Sie macht halt und sagt: "Ich dachte, du schläfst noch!"

Er steht auch auf und antwortet: "Nicht doch! Ich bin nur noch ein bisschen liegen geblieben."

"Wie dem auch sei, ich muss jetzt gehen!" In Wirklichkeit hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie tun soll.

"Bist du ein Pirat?" Sie guckt ihn fragend an. "Weil du eine Hose anhast, das ist ungewöhnlich!"

Sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten soll und sagt einfach: "Vielleicht..." Jack guckt sie irritiert an und sagt: "Na ja was soll's. Lass uns erst mal was essen gehen! Oder hast du etwas dringenderes zu tun?"

Das hatte sie nicht, und um ehrlich zu sein, ein Frühstück wäre schon toll. Sie gehen in den Ort und er führt sie durch Gassen und Seitenstrassen zu McDonalds. "Wow! Ich wusste nicht, dass es hier McDonalds gibt! Leider bin ich aber Vegetarier!"

"Du kannst immer wieder neues entdecken in Tortuga! Was bist du? Wenn du hier nicht essen willst, es gibt auch noch den Wochenmarkt! Da gibt es Datteln!"

"OH, GUT, lass uns da was klauen!" Jack guckt sie schief an. "Du willst klauen? Das gehört sich aber nicht!"

"Als ob du irgendetwas anderes vorhattest!" "Arr, du hast mich erwischt! Schande über mich!"

Er führt sie weiter zu einem vollen Marktplatz und zusammen durchstreifen sie ihn nach etwas Essbarem. Einer lenkt den Verkäufer ab, und der andere steckt heimlich was ein. Mit vollen Taschen setzten sie sich an die Docks, wo gestern El Mariachi saß und frühstücken.

Währendessen erzählt Jack ihr, dass er sich gestern nur betrunken hat, weil sein Schiff geklaut wurde, und jetzt hat er vor, sich ein anderes zu ´leihen und seinen Freund in Port Royal zu fragen, ob er ihm hilft, sein Schiff zurückzukriegen.

Dann erzählt sie ihre Geschichte (ein bisschen abgewandelt), und dass sie ihre Schwestern finden muss. "Weißt du was? Ich kann dir helfen, sie zu finden, wenn du mir hilfst, mein Schiff zu finden. Barbossas Bruder hat es, das weiß ich! Er wird es bitter bereuen, klar soweit?" "Ja, na gut. Abgemacht?" "Handschlag drauf!" Sie schlug ein und fragte sich, wo und wie er sich ein Schiff beschaffen will.


	3. Drei

Am nächsten Tag wacht Nina von einem lauten Türknall auf. Dann hört sie Schritte die Treppe hochkommen und Will kommt rein. Er sagt:

"Guten Morgen! Du schläfst aber lang! Ich hab gerade schon ein gutes Geschäft gemacht!"

Plötzlich ist unten Lärm, und Leute kommen die Treppe raufgestolpert, und in das Zimmer. Es sind zwei Piraten, von denen einer sagt: "Das ist aber nicht El Mariachi!"

"Aber, hey, wenn das nicht der Welpe ist, dann bin ich der Gouverneur dieser Stadt!"

"Du hast Recht!"

Mit diesen Worten schlägt er ihn k.o. und nimmt ihn auf den Arm. Der andere nimmt die sich wehrende Nina und beide machen sich auf den Weg zum Schiff. Nina zappelt und schreit, aber der Pirat ist zu stark für sie. Deswegen kreischt sie so laut sie kann, noch als das Schiff schon ablegt.

Dann wird sie mit Will in die Brigg gesperrt. Alles Quietschen, Kreischen, Kratzen und Beißen nützt ihr nichts. Nach einiger Zeit, Nina vermutet, dass das Schiff aufs Meer gefahren ist, kommt der Kapitän mit einer Banane in der Hand zu ihnen runter.

"Wenn das nicht unser alter Freund Will ist!" ruft er aus und schmatzt genüsslich seine Banane. "Babossa! Ich dachte, du wärst tot! Und warum isst du anstelle eines Apfels eine Banane?" sagt Will.

Hockerbossa kommt mit seinem Gesicht ganz nahe an die Stäbe und sagt: "Glaub mir, du wirst dich noch lange genug an meinen Bruder Barbossa und seine Äpfel erinnern."

Er lehnt sich wieder zurück und guckt Nina an. "Und wer bist du, Püppchen? Ich glaube, für dich habe ich eine bessere Verwendung als hier zu versauern. Da meine anderen Bediensteten sich aus dem Staub gemacht haben, kannst du ihren Platz einnehmen. Unter ständiger Bewachung, versteht sich natürlich!"

Er ruft seine Männer und prompt findet Nina sich in Hockerbossa Kabine wieder, seine Waffen polierend. Nach einem langen Schweigen fängt Hockerbossa an zu plaudern. "So so, ich wette, du willst wissen, was ich vorhab." Da Nina nichts antwortet, fährt er fort: "Dieses Schiff hier werde ich vernichten, mit dir und deinem Freund, dem Welpen an einen Mast gebunden, und selber guck ich aus sicherer Entfernung zu, wie ihr von Flammen gefressen werdet! Har har har!" Er lacht böse und mit sich selbst zufrieden. Dann geht er zur Tür und ruft seiner Mannschaft zu: "Auf, Kameraden, lasst uns ein bisschen Spaß haben!"

**o**

Nachdem sie sich Waffen besorgt haben (Schwerter, mit denen El Mariachi nichts anfangen kann. "Was ist das denn? Ein großes Messer!") gehen sie vorsichtig zu den Docks, um zu gucken, ob die Piraten schon entdeckt haben, dass die Gefangenen entkommen sind. Doch das Schiff legt gerade ab, und Karolin sagt:

"Was für ein kurzer Aufenthalt!"

Doch gerade, als sie weggehen will, hört sie ein Quietschen.

"Dieses Gequietsche kenn ich doch!" ruft sie aus und dreht sich um. Tatsächlich war da ihre Schwester Nina auf dem Schiff, getragen von dreckigen Piraten. Sie schreit: "Nina! Nina!", aber sie hört es nicht, ihr eigenes Gekreische ist zu laut. El Mariachi legt Karolin eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sagt:

"Ist nicht so schlimm. Wir werden sie finden!"

Sie gehen betrübt in die Stadt. El Mariachi hat ja gut reden. Auf dem Marktplatz sehen sie einen Mann, der ein Schwert, scheinbar zum üben, rumschwingt. Karolin ihn schon mal gesehen, bloß wo? El Mariachi rennt zu ihm und sagt: "Hey, du! Bring mir das bei! Ich kann nur Schießen!" Der Mann war einverstanden und sie fingen an zu üben, während Karolin überlegt.

Der Mann sagt einer Weile: "Hoppala! Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich los! Der Commondore erwartet mich!" Da fällt es Karolin auf einmal ein und sie ruft: "Krögerchen!"

Das Krögerchen (AN: Uwe Kröger)guckt und sagt: "Kennen wir uns?" El Mariachi mischt sich ein und sagt:

"Wir wollen auch zum Kommondorrre! Ihre Schwester wurde entführt!"

Da nimmt Krögerchen sie mit, verdutzt darüber, woher er Karolin kennt. Bei Commondore Norrington erzählt Karolin, wie ihre Schwester von der Black Pearl entführt wurde, und wie sie vorher selber da schuften musste. In dem Moment kommt Elizabeth angerannt und ruft: "Liebling! Mein guter Freund Will wurde von der Black Pearl entführt!"

"Was? Den haben sie auch? Was wollen sie denn mit dem?" Elizabeth will Will verteidigen, doch dann merkt sie, dass Norrington gar nicht überrascht ist. "Wen haben sie noch?" Norrington zeigt auf Karolin, die jetzt vollkommen überzeugt ist, dass sie im falschen Film ist, und sagt:

"Ihre kleine Schwester Kaninchen, äh, Nina." Elizabeth bemerkt Karolin, El Mariachi und Krögerchen jetzt erst und ist verdutzt. Dann aber sagt sie: "Ein Grund mehr, ihnen hinterher zusegeln!"

Doch Norrington guckt sie alle lustlos an und sagt: "Ich hab Besseres zu tun. Wenn dein toller Freund Will dabei ist, werden sie es schon alleine schaffen!"

**o**

Das hätte Rebecca sich auch denken können. Ein Schiff beschaffen heißt bei diesem Mann, sich eins klauen, auch wenn er kapern dazu sagt. Sie fragt sich, warum sie sich darauf eingelassen hat, wo sie doch ihre Schwestern finden muss. Bis jetzt hatte Jack ihre Hilfe noch gar nicht nötig.

Dies alles überlegt sie, während Gibbs und der Rest der Crew um sie herum wuseln und das Schiff bereitmachen, denn in Tortuga ein Schiff zu kapern ist wirklich nicht schwer.

Jack steht am Ruder und guckt auf seinen Kompass. Spontan beschließt Rebecca, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten, und guckt über seinen Schulter um ein Blick auf den Kompass zu werfen.

"Häh? Wieso zeigt der denn nicht nach Norden?" Jack zuckt zusammen und klappt den Deckel zu, sagt aber nichts und guckt aufs Meer. Sie macht noch einen Versuch.

"Und was genau hast du jetzt vor? Warum bist du so schweigsam?"

Er dreht sich um und sagt: "Wir holen einen Freund ab und dann müssen wir rausfinden, wo Hockerbossa hin ist."

Bei dem Namen musste Rebecca lachen, Hockerbossa! Jack guckt sie an, als wär sie verrückt und schließt daraus, dass sie ihm nicht zugehört hat. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hat, sagt sie: "Und jetzt fahren wir nach Port Royal und holen Will Turner ab?" Jetzt ist Jack vollkommen verwirrt und sagt nur: "Aye."

Gibbs kommt angelaufen und sagt: "Ich hab Langeweile! Darf ich steuern?"

Jack ist verärgert und sagt: "Boah, du Nervensäge, ich unterhalt mich gerade! Aber ok, hier, mach! Hab eh Besseres zu tun!"

Sie gehen die Treppe runter und stellen sich an die Reling.

"Und wie willst du deine Schwestern dann wiederfinden?" fragt Jack. "Ich werde in Port Royal Ausschau nach ihnen halten."

Bei der Erwähnung von Port Royal fällt Jack was ein und er fragt: "Woher kennst du eigentlich Will Turner?"

"Ich kenn ihn vom sehen." Sie seufzt. "Na, das kann ja noch dauern, bis ich meine Schwestern wiedersehe." sagt sie traurig und Jack hat eine Idee, um sie abzulenken.

"Komm, wir haben noch gar nicht geguckt, wo hier der Rumvorrat ist. Jedes anständige Piratenschiff hat einen." Und so beginnt die Suche nach dem Rum. Sie suchen das Schiff von oben bis unten ab, und in der letzten kleinen Kammer stehen tatsächlich ein paar Fässer, über die sie sich sofort hermachen. Die Fässer werden immer leerer, aber ihre Stimmung steigt immer höher.

Als sie vollkommen zu sind, kommt Jack auf eine wie er denkt grandiose Idee: "Ich mach uns ein Feuerchen!" Er zündet ein Fass an und eine zeitlang tanzen sie darum, bis das Feuer immer größer wurde. "Das ist aber..hicks..ein schönes kleines Feuerwerk!" lallt Rebecca und dann wird ihr schwindelig und schwarz vor Augen.


	4. Vier

"So, wir fahren jetzt nach Tortuga! Dort leihen wir uns eben ein anderes Schiff und dann setz ich meinen teuflischen Plan in die Tat um!" freut sich Hockerbossa, reibt sich die Hände und schält sich eine Banane. Als er die halbe Banane im Mund hat und Nina beim Waffen polieren zuguckt, kommt sein erster Maat reingestürmt und ruft:

"Kapitän! Das müssen sie sich anschauen!"

"Wie panns pu e wagen, schluck hust, hust MICH ZU STÖREN!"

"Aber Kapitän,..."

"ICH GUCKE GRADE MEINER BEDIENSTETEN BEIM PUTZEN ZU!"

"Tut mir leid, Kapitän. Könnten sie trotzdem mal gucken kommen?"

"Na, meinetwegen.." grummelt Hockerbossa wütend in seinen Bart und geht raus, die Tür offen lassend. Diese Gelegenheit nutzt Nina, um sich schnell den Schlüsselbund zu stibitzen, der auf dem Tisch liegt. Hockerbossa kommt wieder und lacht.

"Har, har, da hatte wohl jemand einen kleinen Unfall und sein Schiff verbrannt! Oh, meine Banane!" Er nimmt die Banane, die er liegen gelassen hat und isst den Rest. Dann sieht er Nina, die nicht mehr auf ihrem Platz ist und sagt:

"Oh, du bist fertig? Gut, ich hab da nämlich noch..."

Doch bevor er zuende sprechen kann, schmeißt Nina die Waffe, die sie in der Hand hat, vor seine Füße und spuckt darauf. Hockerbossa findet das eher lustig.

"Ha, ha, du bist ja ne ganz Harte!" Nina spuckt ihm ins Gesicht, was er gar nicht lustig findet.

"Das war aber nicht schlau! Jetzt hast du mich wütend gemacht!"

Er verpasst ihr eine kräftige Ohrfeige und ruft nach seinen Männern. "Sperrt sie wieder zum Welpen!" Die dreckigen Piraten heben Nina auf und bringen sie nach unten, in die Brigg. Als sie weg sind, fragt Will:

"Was ist passiert? Du blutest ja!" Sie erzählt es ihm und er nimmt sein Taschentuch heraus und säubert ihren Mundwinkel. Nina genießt den Augenblick, doch bevor sie ihn weiter genießen kann, kommt ein dreckiger Pirat die Treppe runtergepoltert.

"So, ihr Turteltäubchen! Genug geturtelt, getz wird Young Twiggy euch mal spannende Geschichten erzählen!" Die nächsten furchtbaren Stunden erzählte er ihnen Gruselgeschichten, die Nina nicht hören wollte, und nebenbei auch gar nicht gruselig fand. Sie schläft wie ein Baby in Wills Arm ein und wacht davon auf, dass noch ein Pirat die Treppe runtergepolter kommt. Sie stellt fest, dass Will auch eingeschlafen ist und macht die Augen wieder zu.

Der Pirat sagt zu Young Twiggy: "Du erzählst Schlafenden Geschichten! Komm lieber und hilf, der Kapitän will, dass zwei hier gelassen werden und die anderen kommen mit, ein Schiff kapern! Das wird ein Spaß!" Als die Piraten weg sind, weckt sie Will und sagt: "In ein paar Minuten können wir fliehen." Er guckt sie fragend an und sie klimpert mit dem Schlüsselbund, den sie hat mitgehen lassen. Von oben schreit ein Pirat: "Was habt ihr da?"

**o**

Alle protestieren gegen Commondore Norringtons Entscheidung. Er lässt sich erweichen und sagt: "Ok, ich stell euch ein Schiff zur Verfügung. Soldaten aber nicht, die sind im Moment alle im Einsatz."

Krögerchen sagt: "Ist mir doch Wurscht! Egal wie´s ausschaut, ich gehe jetzt!"

Und weg war er. Karolin und El Mariachi gehen in die Stadt, um eine Crew aufzutreiben und Elizabeth versucht den Commondore zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Karolin und El Mariachi (im Übrigen wundert sich Karolin, warum er sie immer noch begleitet) klappern jede einzelne Bar ab, doch haben kein Glück. Als sie wieder mal aus einer rauskommen, steht ein blonder, schmächtiger Kerl vor ihnen, der wie ein Bäcker aussieht und sagt etwas angetrunken:

"Isch bin Guy...Guybrush Threepwood, ein mächtiger Pirat!" Karolin verliert völlig die Fassung und schreit:

"JA SEID IHR DENN NOCH ALLE GANZ BEI TROST?"

"Ne, isch bin bei Bückemüller!"

Jetzt sagt Karolin gar nichts mehr, denn sie ist sprachlos. El Mariachi guckt sich die Unterhaltung an und packt dann beide am Arm. Zu Guybrush sagt er:

"Dann komm mit uns, wir suchen eine Crew!" Als Guybrush nickt, lässt er ihn los und sagt zu Karolin: "Beruhige dich! Verprügeln kannst du ihn später, wenn wir ihn nicht mehr brauchen! Wir sollten zum Komondorre gehen und gucken, was das Mädchen erreicht hat!" Karolin ist einverstanden und zusammen mit Guybrush gehen sie dahin. Elizabeth kommt ihnen entgegen und ruft: "Ich hab´s geschafft! Er kommt mit, mit ein paar Soldaten! Wir brechen in zwei Stunden auf! Treffpunkt am Hafen!"

"Yeah, noch Zeit Grog zu trinken!" ruft Guybrush. Elizabeth guckt ihn zweifelnd an und fragt:

"Wie seid ihr denn an den geraten? Der ist unser stadtbekannter Möchte- gern- Pirat!" "

Unwichtig!" sagt El Mariachi schnell und dann noch: "Bis in zwei Stunden! Wir essen noch ne Kleinigkeit!"

So sind die zwei Stunden sehr schnell um, und sie gehen zur verabredeten Zeit zum Hafen. Dort ist schon alles bereit und sie betreten das Schiff. Der Commondore ruft:

"So, wir sind jetzt komplett! Ich möchte, dass ihr alle auf meine Befehle hört, nur dann kann das hier klappen!" Dann gibt er ihnen Aufgaben, zB Kartoffeln schälen (El Mariachi), Segel flicken (Karolin) und Deck putzen (Guybrush). Da Karolin keine Segel flicken kann, geht sie, als der Commondore außer Sicht ist, in die Küche zu El Mariachi und fragt, ob er das kann. "Nein, aber Kartoffel schälen kann ich auch nicht. Wie geht das?"

Karolin zeigt es ihm und geht zu Elizabeth, um zu fragen, wo sie überhaupt hinsegeln. "Tortuga, dort will Norrington sich umschauen, und dann sofort wieder fahren, wenn wir sie nicht finden. Zu etwas anderem konnt ich ihn nicht überreden." "Aber nicht jedes Piratenschiff ankert in Tortuga!" schreit Karolin verzweifelt. Wird dieser Norrington alles ruinieren?

**o**

Als Rebecca wieder zu sich kommt, ist ihr schwindelig im Kopf und sie erinnert sich wage an einen Traum, in dem sie Captain Jack Sparrow getroffen hat. Plötzlich hört sie laute Rufe und in ihrem Gesichtsfeld erscheint eine Flasche.

"Rum? Ich glaub, du hattest noch nicht genug!" sagt die dazugehörige Stimme. Sie setzt sich auf und sieht einen grinsenden Jack neben ihr hocken.

"Uoh. War das etwa doch kein Traum? Hick! Was... was ist passiert?"

"Hm, das Schiff ist etwas verkokelt, weiß nicht, warum, auf jeden Fall brauchen wir ein neues..." Rebecca steht auf und merkt, dass sie klitschnass ist, genauso wie alle anderen. Denn nicht nur Jack ist da, die Crew steht in einiger Entfernung.

"Was steht ihr da rum? Besorgt mir ein neues, brandsicheres Schiff! Kommt damit hierhin, wir warten!" ruft Jack und sie verstreuen sich. "Warum bin ich nass?"

"Was?" Er guckt an sich runter und sagt:

"Wasser. Schwimmen."

"Ah ja. Gib mir mal die Flasche!" Sie trank einen Schluck und fragte: "Was nun?"

Plötzlich rollt ein Ball auf sie zu. Rebecca hebt den Ball auf und beide gucken ihn an. Doch bevor sie etwas machen können, kommt ein Kind angerannt. "Mein Ball! Mein Ball!" ruft es. Ein zweites, älteres kommt und sagt:

"Können wir unseren Ball wieder haben?"

Es war Malcolm, und auch Reese kommt dahinten. "Oh mein Gott." sagt Rebecca. Sie starrt sie einfach nur an, und Jack sagt: "Hallo?" Malcolm nimmt den Ball aus ihrer Hand und die drei rennen weg.

Gibbs kommt angerannt und ruft: "Captain, wir haben ein Schiff! Kommt schnell!"

"Argh, hab ich nicht gesagt, kommt hierhin? Egal, so ist es eh besser! Komm!"

Sie rennen hinter Gibbs zu den Docks und auf ein Schiff. Jack fängt sofort an, Befehle zum auslaufen zu geben. Nach einiger Entfernung zum Hafen bleiben sie vor Anker liegen und beraten, wie sie vorgehen sollen, denn Jack glaubt, dass Will ihm auch nicht viel helfen kann. "Also müssen wir erst gar nicht zu Port Royal fahren, ne?" sagt sie und schaut in die Augen von Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Das ist interessant!" sagt er und Rebecca fragt sich, warum er das sagt. Doch ehe sie es erfahren kann, trifft der ausschwankende Kran sie und ihr wird Schwarz vor Augen. Als sie nach einer unbestimmten Zeit wieder aufwacht, liegt sie in einem Zimmer auf einem Bett. "Boah, waren meine Träume verwirrend!"

Doch als sie sich umblickt, sieht sie, dass sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer ist. Sie setzt sich auf den Bettrand und geht dann zur Tür. Draußen ist es dunkel und sie geht auf dem Deck. Der Mond scheint hell über das ganze Deck, so dass sie es ganz überblicken kann. Als sie an der Reling steht, tritt plötzlich jemand neben sie und sagt: "Alles wieder klar soweit?" "Geht schon." Sie gucken eine Weile aufs Wasser und in der Ferne fahren zwei Schiffe aus dem Hafen an ihnen vorbei. "Ich glaubs nicht, die Black Pearl!"


	5. Fünf

Nina versteckt schnell die Schlüssel, aber der Pirat scheint nicht sie gemeint zu haben und entfernt sich. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten steht Nina auf und sie und Will probieren verschiedene Schlüssel aus. Die Tür geht auf und sie schleichen noch oben. Sie sehen, dass zwei Wache- Piraten am anderen Ende sitzen, und einer ist eingeschlafen, denn er kriegt von Young Twiggy was erzählt. Wahrscheinlich eine Gruselgeschichte.

Als sie auf der Planke sind, fangen sie an zu rennen, die Docks entlang in die Stadt. Dort verstecken sie sich zwischen Häusergassen. Nach einiger Zeit hören sie dreckige Piraten draußen aufgeregt reden:

"Die Gefangenen sind ausgebrochen! Wir müssen sie suchen!"

Will und Nina verstecken sich in den länger werdenden Schatten, denn die Sonne geht unter. Sie hören Schritte am anderen Ende der Gasse und rennen vorsichtig auf dieHauptstrasse. Mittlerweile ist es schon ganz dunkel, und Lichter sind an. Plötzlich stehen Ragetti und Pintel vor ihnen.

"Was haben wir denn hier? Zwei Landratten die nicht auf der Hut sind?"

"Aye!" sagt Ragetti. Die beiden packen sie und nach lauten Rufen kriegen sie sofort Verstärkung. Wieder auf der Black Pearl ist Hockerbossa sauer. "Das hat Zeit gekostet! Wir binden euch jetzt sofort an den Mast!"

Das tun seine Gehilfen auch, und Hockerbossa geht rum und amüsiert sich über sie. "Ich hoffe, heut Nacht wird es nicht zu kalt, missy! Har har!" Er isst eine Banane und gibt Befehle zum Auslaufen. Um sie herum arbeiten die Piraten, und Hockerbossa hat sich in seine Kabine zurückgezogen. Nina ist auf die eine Seite des Mastes gebunden und Will auf die andere, so dass sie sich unterhalten können. "Und, irgendeinen Plan, wie wir uns befreien?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich."

Nach Stunden erscheint Hockerbossa wieder auf der Bildfläche und gibt Befehl zum ankern. Das andere Schiff hält gleich daneben und die Piraten setzten sich mit allem Wertvollem über. Nur noch Hockerbossa und zwei dreckige Piraten sind da, und Hockerbossa sagt: "So. Diesmal wird euch niemand retten, Welpe und Missy!"

Er gibt den Piraten Zeichen und sie setzten ein in der Nähe stehendes Fass in Brand. Dann schwingen sich auch die drei rüber und das Schiff entfernt sich von der Black Pearl. "Keine Angst!" sagt Will hinter ihr, "Es wird schon alles gut!" Aber Nina war sich da gar nicht mehr so sicher.

**o**

Gerade, als sie in Sichtweite von Tortuga sind, ist El Mariachi fertig mit Kartoffelschälen. "Juchhu! Fertig!" ruft er. Karolin steht am Buk des Schiffes und guckt nach vorne, obwohl sie im Dunkeln nicht viel erkennen kann. Zum Glück geht die Sonne gleich auf. Als sie noch näher kommen sieht sie weit voraus in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen drei Schiffe, die ersten beiden parallel. Sie holt sich das Fernrohr und guckt hindurch.

"Das erste Schiff ist glaube ich die Black Pearl! Wir müssen sie einholen!" Norrington kommt angerannt und überzeugt sich selber. Dann ruft er: "Volle Kraft voraus!" Karolin kommt die Fahrt ewig vor. Nach einiger Zeit sieht sie, das alle Schiffe fast beieinander vor Anker liegen geblieben sind. In wenigen Augenblicken werden sie sie erreichen.

**o**

Nachdem Jack die Black Pearl gesichtet hat, ist nichts mehr mit ihm anzufangen. Er rennt durch die Gegend und schnauzt die Mannschaft an, weil es seiner Meinung nach nicht schnell genug geht. Rebecca guckt das Fernrohr und versucht was zu erkennen. "Kann es sein, dass sie stehen geblieben sind?"

Jack ist sofort zur Stelle und sagt: "Was?" Er reißt ihr das Fernrohr aus der Hand und guckt durch. Nach einiger Zeit sagt er: "Sie haben den Welpen und eine Frau! Aah, sie zünden es an! Schneller!"

Bei der Erwähnung einer Frau wird Rebecca misstrauisch und nimmt das Fernrohr.

"Oh mein Gott! NINA!" Sie kann es nicht glauben, wie konnte Nina nur in diese Situation geraten?

"Schneller!" schrie sie jetzt auch. Vom anderen Schiff hat Hockerbossa sie bemerkt und schreit:

"Har har, Jack, mit Blut hats begonnen, mit Blut und deinem Schiff wird es enden!" Er lacht und schält sich eine Banane. Man kann schon ein etwas größeres Feuer erkennen, und Nina und Will schreien um Hilfe.

"Geht das denn nicht schneller?" Rebecca wird ungeduldig, aber Gibbs meint:

"Wir können nicht näher, sonst stecken wir uns auch in Brand. Und einmal am Tag reicht mir, glaubts mir!"

"Dann schwimm ich!" sie springt Jack hinterher, der gerade dieselbe Idee hatte. Nach endlosen anstrengenden Schwimmzügen kommen sie am Schiff an. Jack fängt sofort an, raufzuklettern, und Rebecca versucht es auch. Nach einigen Versuchen schafft sie es sogar und klettert über die Reling. Sie rennt zu dem Mast, wo die beiden angekettet sind, und Jack versucht das Feuer zu löschen.

Das Seil, mit dem die beiden gefesselt sind, ist ziemlich dick, und Rebecca hat kein Messer. Sie kriegt es mit der Panik zu tun und rennt hysterisch rum.

"Jack, ich brauch ein Messer!" Jack hört nicht, denn das Feuer wird immer größer. Sie nimmt einfach sein Schwert und rennt wieder zu den Beiden. Diesmal schafft sie es und sie will sie zum Schiff schicken, und als sie sich umdreht sieht sie, dass ein viertes Schiff dazugekommen ist und Hockerbossa's Schiff angreift. Es sieht aus wie die Interceptor.

**o**

Karolin hat durchs Fernrohr gesehen, wie Rebecca Nina und Will befreit hat, und ihr Schiff steuert nun Hockerbossas Schiff an. Zum Glück hat sie während der langen Fahrt mit Guybrush fechten geübt, der nun auch aufgeregt neben ihr steht. Auf der anderen Seite steht El Mariachi.

"Klarmachen zum Entern!" ruft Norrington und sie schwingen rüber. Sie stürzen sich ins Gefecht und merken nicht, dass sich auf der Black Pearl ein Drama abspielt.

Nina und Will sind schon im Wasser und schwimmen zur "Diamont", das Schiff, das in Tortuga gekapert wurde. Rebecca sagt zu Jack, der immer noch nicht aufgeben will: "Es ist hoffnungslos! Wenn wir jetzt nicht abhauen, werden wir sterben!"

"Aber mein Schiff!" "Was ist mehr wert, dein Schiff oder dein Leben?"

Jack zögert. "Die Pearl wird eh abbrennen, und wir beide mit ihr! Ich habe mir das Ende meines Lebens ein bisschen anders vorgestellt!" Jack sagt immer noch nichts sondern guckt sie nur an. "Dann sterben wir wenigstens zusammen!"

**o**

Nina versucht angestrengt vorwärts zu kommen, aber die stundenlange Kälte hat ihr die letzten Kräfte geraubt. Sie ruft: "Will! Warte!" Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob er das gehört hat, denn sie kann nichts mehr sehen vor lauter husten, weil sie Wasser schluckt. Sie ist plötzlich unter der Wasseroberfläche und versucht verzweifelt, wieder nach oben zu kommen, doch ihre Kleidung zieht sie runter.

**o**

Karolin hat schon verschiedene Piraten besiegt mit der Hilfe von Guybrush und El Mariachi. Doch sie lassen sich nicht unterkriegen, und der Kampf wird immer härter. Plötzlich sieht sie sich Hockerbossa persönlich gegenüber.

"Willkommen zurück, Missy! Hat es dir beim letzten Mal so gut gefallen? Ich gebe mein Bestes um es wieder so angenehm wie möglich zu machen!" Er erhebt sein Schwert und sie kreuzen die Klingen. Plötzlich geht der Kampf so hart los, dass Karolin kaum mithalten kann.

**o**

"Aber leben kann so schön sein! Außerdem gibt es noch andere Schiffe! Seit wann gibt Captain Jack Sparrow auf?" "Du hast Recht, Liebes!" Im letzten Augenblick noch springen sie von Deck und als sie etwas entfernt sind, gibt es eine laute Explosion, und als sie zurückblicken sehen sie nur noch Trümmer. "Das ist interessant. Mein Schiff muss ohne mich sterben." sagt Jack traurig.

**o**

Nina Lungen brennen und sie sinkt immer tiefer. Plötzlich wird sie von zwei Händen hochgezogen. Oben ringt sie nach Luft und hustet das ganze Wasser aus ihrer Lunge.

"Oh Mann, Mädchen, was machst du denn für Sachen? Du kannst mir doch nicht einfach ertrinken!"

Will zieht sie zum Schiff und nimmt das Seil in die Hand, was runtergelassen wurde. Sie werden hochgezogen und Will ruft nach Decken. Er wickelt Nina ein und sie nehmen Kurs auf Hockerbossas Schiff. Nach wenigen Minuten erreichen sie es, und Nina hat sich schon wieder erholt. Sie steht auf und sieht, was vorgeht.

Erschrocken nimmt sie sich auch ein Schwert und schwingt sich auf Hockerbossas Schiff, nicht achtend, dass sie nass und erschöpft ist.


	6. Das Ende?

Der Kampf wird immer härter, und Karolin muss zugeben, dass Hockerbossa gut kämpfen kann. Er treibt sie an eine Wand und plötzlich hat sie keine Auswahlmöglichkeiten mehr. Hockerbossa holt aus, um ihr sein Schwer in den Magen zu stoßen, als er von hinten angegriffen wird. "Hey, du Schwein!" ruft El Mariachi.

"Mariachi! Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig!" ruft Karolin und hilft ihm, gegen Hockerbossa zu kämpfen. Doch selbst zwei schafft er locker und hat sie nach einiger Zeit wieder in die Enge getrieben. Er holt aus, hält aber plötzlich inne und guckt verwundert. Aus seiner Brust sticht eine Schwertspitze, die langsam herausgezogen wird. Er kippt um, und dahinter steht Nina.

"Ich bin noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen." Meint sie und ihre Knie geben nach. Doch Karolin fängt sie auf und befördert sie mit El Mariachi zur "Diamont".

Die meisten Piraten geben auf, als sie sehen, dass ihr Kapitän tot ist. Ein paar Soldaten bleiben auf Hockerbossas Schiff und führen es nach Tortuga zurück, um es seinem rechtmäßigem Besitzer zurückzugeben. Auch die anderen Schiffe ankern im Hafen von Tortuga. Es gibt ein fröhliches Wiedersehen zwischen Will und Elizabeth und den drei Geschwistern. Doch ihr Problem war nicht gelöst, und nach einer durchgefeierten Nacht setzen sie sich an die Docks und reden darüber.

"Hey! Hier war ich gestern schon und hab gefrühstückt!" ruft Rebecca aus. Sie erzählen sich, was sie erlebt haben und überlegen, wie sie nach Hause kommen könnten. Ihre Gedanken werden unterbrochen von Norrington, der auf der Interceptor steht und ruft: "Wer mit nach Port Royal will, sollte schleunigst an Bord kommen!"

Die drei gehen zu den fünf mit ihnen reisenden, die in der Nähe stehen, und Guybrush sagt:

"Ich bleibe hier. Hier gehör ich hin!"

Damit dreht er ihnen den Rücken und sie hörten nur noch über ihn und seine Abenteuer, in späteren Jahren, wo er sich in eine Gouverneurin verliebte und gegen Hockerbossas Cousin Le Chuck kämpfte. Will meinte: "Tja, ich werde auch nach Port Royal zurückkehren, und was machst du, Nina?" Nina guckt verdrusst ihre Schwestern an und dann Will. "Ich würde ja gerne in der Schmiede arbeiten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist..."

Sie guckt wieder ihre Schwestern an. Karolin diskutiert mit El Mariachi über irgendetwas, und auch Rebecca und Jack sind in ein Gespräch vertieft. El Mariachi erscheint nicht sehr erfreut und geht wütend in Richtung Tortuga. Karolin sagt zu Nina: "Sollen wir mit nach Port Royal fahren und da weiterleben? Wer weiß, ob wir hier jemals wegkommen!"

"Gute Idee! Hast du gehört, Will? Kannst du mir dann beibringen, wie man schmiedet?"

"Das müsste gehen. Warum war El Mariachi denn so wütend?" meinte er zu Karolin.

"Ach, er wollte mit mir eine Polizeiregatta machen, aber dazu hab ich keine Lust!"

"Äh, Leute?" sagt Rebecca. Alle gucken sie an. "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich in Port Royal sollte, und anstatt mich da zu langweilen, will ich lieber mit Jack in der Weltgeschichte rumreisen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt?"

Sie guckt erwartend ihre Schwestern an, die enttäuscht gucken. Nach einer Weile sagt Nina: "Aber nur, wenn du uns öfters besuchen kommst!" "Na klar mach ich das, hatte nie was anderes vor!" sagt Rebecca jetzt freudig und zum Abschied umarmten sie sich.

Von dem, was in den nächsten Jahren passiert, ist nicht allzu viel bekannt. Nina wurde die erste erfolgreiche Schmiedin in Port Royal, Karolin reist als Köchin durch verschiedene Städte und hat die Karibikmeisterschaften fürs Kochen ins leben gerufen, und Rebecca wurde eine Piratin, aber sie alle trafen sich regelmäßig um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Vielleicht wird man irgendwann noch einmal etwas von ihnen hören...

Ende


End file.
